plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter/Gallery
This is the gallery page of Peashooter. ''Plants vs. Zombies PeashooterPc.png|Almanac entry in the PC version MV1.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version Almanac HD.png|Almanac entry in the iPad version PeashooterOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac entry Peashooter.PNG|Peashooter seed packet PeashooterSeed.PNG|Peashooter seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Peashooter HD Seed.png|Peashooter seed packet in the iPad version PeaSeed.png|Peashooter seed packet in the DS version 1769829-plant peashooter thumb.png|HD Peashooter Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter Cardboard Peashooter.jpg|Cardboard Peashooter Peashooterzengarden.PNG|A Peashooter in the Zen Garden DS peashooter.JPG|Peashooter in the DS version Pumped-Up Peashooter.gif|A Sprint Peashooter from Heat Wave (animated) PlantsVsZombies62.png|Three Peashooters on the ground before level 1-5 PlantsVsZombies3.png|Peashooters shooting PeaShooter.png|This could be a Peashooter with the back of a Repeater, or a Repeater with the front of a Peashooter. PeashooterTrailer.png|A Peashooter in the trailer 1Peashooter.gif|An animated Peashooter Spirit Peashooter.png|Sprint Peashooter in Heat Wave PVZ1_Peashooter_concept.png|Alpha concept art of the Peashooter PeashooterLoadingScreen.PNG|Peashooter on the loading screen Pump-Peashooter.png|Peashooter in Pumpkin IPump-Peashooter.png|Peashooter in Imitater Pumpkin PeashooterAnimatedDS.gif|An animated Peashooter in the DS version PeashooterShootDS.gif|Peashooter shooting in the DS version Screenshot 2015-03-25 14.06.15.png|A lawn filled with Peashooters (hacking used). PeaShooter_Head.png|Peashooter's Head. PeaShooter_mouth.png|Peashooter's mouth. PeaShooter_sprout.png|The leaf on the back of Peashooter's head. PeaShooter_stalk_bottom.png|Bottom of Peashooter's stem PeaShooter_stalk_top.png|The top of the aforementioned stem PeaShooter_blink1.png|Peashooter's eyes (frame 1 of the blink) PeaShooter_blink2.png|The second frame of the blink PeaShooter_frontleaf.png|The leaves for the base; this is the pair that is "closest to the player." PeaShooter_backleaf.png|The other two leaves, on the base behind the plant PeaShooter_eyebrow.png|Eyebrows. Only for Repeater and Gatling Pea PeaShooter_frontleaf_lefttip.png|"Front leaf left tip" PeaShooter_frontleaf_righttip.png|"Front leaf Rrght Tip" PeaShooter_Lips.png|Unknown sprite involving the mouth Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PeashooterA.png|Peashooter Peashooter PvZA.jpg|Peashooter as ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page's avatar PeashooterPVZA.png|Peashooter on the plants selection screen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures before the June 5 update Screenshot_5.png|Several Peashooters in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Ko'd Peashooter.PNG|A KO'd Peashooter RV_e.png|Peashooter in the Rv with Crazy Dave, Wall-nut and Sunflower Pea tree.png|A Peashooter shrub ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Peashooter Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry LoadingPeashooter.png|Peashooter in the old loading screen Peashooter HD.png|HD Peashooter PvZ2_Peashooter.jpg|Peashooter's artwork SeedPacketPeashooter.jpg|Peashooter's seed packet Peashooter without sun.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Peashooter2.png|Imitater Peashooter PeashooterBoostedPacket.png|Peashooter's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Peashooter2.png|Boosted Imitater Peashooter Peashooter game.jpg|In-game Peashooter Franken Pea.png|Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume Masked Pea.png|Peashooter's 2014 Halloween costume Off the Green.png|Peashooter in Off the Green achievement frankensteinpeashooterartwork.jpg|Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume's artwork zompea.png|HD Peashooter's 2013 Halloween costume HDFrankenPea.png|Another HD Peashooter's 2013 Costume Peashooter Card.png|Its Endless Zone card (can only be gotten in the Chinese version or Arthur's Challenge) Shoot!.jpg|Peashooter going to shoot a pea Yujjhkg.png|Peashooter fed with Plant Food Peashooter_Reverse.jpg|Reverse Peashooter before Player's House - Day 3 Peashooter n power ti LE.jpeg|Peashooter on a Power Tile 1459238 461356537308350 1009250796 n.jpg|Peashooter in the credits PVZIAT Peashooter Watered.gif|Peashooter being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) pea3d.png|3D Peashooter in trailer Peashooter-bwb.png|Peashooter in Big Wave Beach picture Whoops.PNG|Peashooter using Plant Food while wearing 2014 Halloween costume (mask is still visible) Peashooter with close up.jpg|Three Peashooters with different mouths Valdayplants.png|Peashooter with a costume along with Tall-nut, Pepper-pult and Sunflower pvz6.jpg|Peashooter in Wild West PD.jpg|A drawing of Peashooter in the Birthdayz 2014 trailer (it has its ''Plants vs. Zombies appearance) Frozen Peashooter.PNG|A frozen Peashooter PeashooterGoldTile.png|Peashooter on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTPEASHOOTER 768 00 PTX.png|Peashooter's sprites ans assests in the game Peashooter Seed Packet.png Chinese version Peashooter Costume China.png|Peashooter's costume Big Peashooter Map.png|Peashooter on the Far Future map Peashooter Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX82.jpg|Upgrade system. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 1230001.png|HD Peashooter's costume Screenshot_52.png|Peashooter in the new loading screen Plants vs. Zombies Online UJx8nNW.png|Peashooter sipping tea with some unknown mushroom PeashooterPacket.png|Peashooter seed packet Others Plush.jpg|Peashooter plush toy with Wall-nut plush toy PeashooterPlush.png|New Peashooter plush (with pea) Peatempworker.PNG|Peashooter in Zombie Temp Worker - PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs peaplush.jpg|Two Peashooter plush toys 53437-Plants-vs-Zombies-Mystery-Series-1-Peashooter_medium.jpg|Peashooter's K'nex figure peasketch.jpg|A Peashooter sketch PeashooterToy.jpg|Peashooter toy xpvz-figurine-peashooterlawnornament-full.jpg.pagespeed.ic.tVAz8afOeM.jpg|Peashooter lawn ornament PeashooterVinyl.jpg|Peashooter POP! vinyl toy Pea statue.PNG|''Battlefield 4 easter egg Peashootergetwellcard.jpg|A Peashooter card by concept artist Erin Middendorf PeashooterSlippers.jpg|Peashooter Slippers